Nobody's Perfect
by pinkcurl1
Summary: Outsider's one-shots. REQUESTS ACCEPTED. Preferably Darry or Two-Bit angst requests, but anything's fine


**I know what you're thinking. ****_Why would pinkcurl1 start a series of one-shots without even attempting to finish her other stories? _****The********answer to that question is... *drum roll* I am suffering from a very bad case of writers block. So I am co-writing The Faker with someone and I started these! Anyways, the point of this is that in The Outsiders, Two-Bit is this funny, comedic relief guy that never has any problems. So, I decided to give him some problems. I know, I'm so nice, right? So yeah. Two-Bit is going to encounter some problems. Enjoy my writing (hopefully)!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sick Day_

Two-Bit's POV

I woke up on Sunday morning with an awful headache: it was the worst headache I have ever experienced. Ever. I rolled over and groaned, trying to block my eyes from the too-bright light shining in through my windowsill. That worked for about 5 minutes until my 10-year-old sister Carrie stomped into my room, slammed the door, and annoyingly tore the covers off my body.

"Two-Bit, mom's making making pancakes," Carrie whisper yelled in my ear. When I didn't do anything, she only got louder.

"Two-Bit."

"Two-Bit!"

"_Two-Bit_."

"Two-Bit!"

"TWO-BIT!"

I groaned and covered my ears with my hands, still laying on my stomach. I wasn't sure how it was possible, but all of her yelling had made my headache 10 times worse than it was before.

"Two-Bit, I'm gonna eat all the pancakes without you!" Carrie said, trying to get me out of bed with the concept of missing food. If I didn't feel so terrible, that probably would have worked.

"MOM! TWO-BIT WON'T GET UP!" Carrie finally screamed. I groaned and pressed harder against my ears, but then my foggy brain finally processed what she said. If mom saw me like this, she wouldn't let me leave the house for a week. A WEEK!

"I'm up, I'm up," I said hoarsely, slowly rolling over.

"I'm still gonna eat your pancakes," Carrie said while turning around to walk out of the room. Once I made sure she was out of sight, I sat up in bed. Worst decision ever. Immediately after I sat up, the room began to spin wildly. It slowly started to slow down and once it had completely stopped, I took the chance of standing up. It wasn't as bad as sitting up, but I still had to grab on to my bed frame to keep from falling over.

"Keith, breakfast!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I weakly yelled back. I realized I was going to have to spend the day away from the house, as I usually did, so I could keep my mom from learning that I wasn't feeling the greatest. But where would I go? The DX? No, the smell of gas _normally_ wants to make me puke. The Dingo? No, too loud. The park? No, nobody can spend a whole day at the park. Except for maybe Ponyboy. I only had one choice: the Curtis' house. Darry's always too busy with work and bills to notice if anyone other than his brothers are sick, and I can just watch TV the entire time. Everyone knows not to interrupt me when I'm watching my Mickey Mouse. It's perfect!

"Keith!" my mom yelled impatiently.

"Just a second!" I tiredly yelled back. It was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soda's POV

"Hey Soda, you wanna play poker?" Steve asked.

"Only if we play for cash," I said smirking.

"Only if you don't cheat this time," he replied, smirking right back.

"I don't make any promises," I said, laughing evilly. Steve rolls his eyes and starts to set up the chips. Suddenly, Darry walked in.

"Hey Sodapop, have you seen Two-Bit around?" He asked, looking kind of worried.

"Not since yesterday, why?" I inquired, turning from my position on the couch to face him.

"Doesn't it seem odd that he's not here yet?" Darry asked, glancing at Steve.

"He probably finally figured out how to get that TV of his to work," Steve replied, turning his attention back to setting up the poker game.

"Maybe, but didn't you notice that-" Darry never got to finish his sentence, because right at that moment, a pale Two-Bit stumbled through the door.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Two-Bit asked, turning to face me. As soon as I saw his face, I was even more surprised. His forehead was glistening with sweat and his eyes were cloudy and unfocused.

"It's a saying, Two-Bit," I replied. Two-Bit just nodded tiredly and plopped down on the couch next to me. "You okay?" I asked worriedly. I had never seen Two-Bit like this and I've known him for 15 years.

"Yeah," he said dismissively as he reached to the side table to grab the remote.

"Okay..." I replied, not really sure if I should believe him, but I decided to drop the subject for the time being. Darry didn't look very convinced, though. He started to look at the past month's bills, but he kept eying Two-Bit as if he expected him to suddenly burst into flames. Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse, so I guess that was a good sign. I hopped off the couch and started my poker game with Steve, who didn't look like he had heard any of our previous conversation.

"You ready to get beat?" Steve asked menacingly.

"I think the real question here is are you ready for me to crush you?" I questioned with the same amount of menace in my voice. Then we both burst out laughing and started out poker game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You cheated!" Steve yelled once I showed him my Straight Flush, winning me $100.

"Prove it!" I yelled back. He reached for my left shoe. "Nope, not that shoe, if I cheated I would definitely have put cards in my right shoe," I said, shifting all my weight to my left side. Suddenly, Steve tackled me and we wrestled our way to the middle of the living room floor. Miraculously, Steve had somehow gotten to the ace that I had stashed in my left shoe and he shouted, "VICTORY!"

"Guys! Turn it down, will ya?" Darry whisper shouted, looking concerned for the second time that night.

"You've never had a problem with us being loud before, why now?" I asked. My question was answered when Darry silently pointed to Two-Bit sleeping on the couch, sitting up. With Mickey Mouse still on. Two-Bit NEVER fell asleep while watching Mickey Mouse. NEVER. I glanced worriedly up at Steve and by his face I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Darry?" I asked, feeling like a little kid again. "What do we do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two-Bit's POV

I woke up to voices. At first they sounded pretty distant, but they grew increasingly louder as each second ticked by. I definitely preferred distant.

"Check if he was a fever," a strangely familiar voice called out. It sounded a lot like Darry. A cold hand positioned itself on my forehead and I shivered. It was absolutely freezing.

"He's burning up," another voice, this time sounding like Soda, replied. The guy that sounded like Darry swore.

"PONYBOY!" he yelled, which did not help my headache. I groaned loudly and tried to shift my position on... A couch? Oh yeah, I fell asleep while watching Mickey Mouse. Shoot.

"Darry, I think he's waking up," the second voice said. This time, I was absolutely positive it was Soda. I opened my eyes to find Soda and Steve standing over me while Darry was walking towards to couch.

"Hey Two-Bit, how you feelin'?" Soda asked while sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Fine," I answered plainly. I attempted to sit up, but three pairs of hands held me down.

"Why don't you lay down Two-Bit: you've got a fever," Steve said worriedly. I sighed. They caught me. I had hoped that they were talking about someone else when they mentioned a fever, but of course it was me. That did make sense though. I was exhausted, dizzy, cold, had a headache, and felt like I was going to puke all at the same time.

"'Kay" I replied tiredly: I had no energy left to argue. Soda moved out of the way and I lied down on the couch. I had to admit, it was a lot more comfortable than sleepy by while sitting up.

"I was reading Darry," Ponyboy said, walking into the room. I remembered that Darry had called for Ponyboy earlier. Who knew it would take him that long to get in here?

"I'm sorry, but where did you put the aspirin?" Darry asked.

"I left it in the medicine cabinet. Why do you-" Ponyboy paused, finally taking notice of everyone gathered around the couch. "What happened?"

"Ask Two-Bit," Darry replied, walking to grab the aspirin. Ponyboy turned to me, as if expecting something.

"What?" I asked.

"What is Darry talking about?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Umm, well. You see... I kinda, umm..." I stuttered, trying to figure out how to explain the situation without embarrassing myself.

"Two-Bit's sick," Steve answered for me.

"Seriously?" Ponyboy asked in disbelief.

"No I was just kidding, we actually killed Two-Bit and we're trying to come up for an excuse for I'm serious!" Steve yelled, making me wince. He must have really hated that kid. Soda suddenly whispered something to Steve and he glanced at me apologetically. "Sorry, I forgot you had a headache."

"S'okay," I replied. Then a thought occurred to me. "How did you even know I had a headache?"

"You tried to cover your ears when Darry yelled," Soda answered for Steve. Then Darry walked back in.

"Take this, you'll feel better later," he said, handing me two aspirins. I took then and swallowed them dry. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Darry grabbing a blanket from the corner and laying it over me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the sucky ending, the OOC-ness, and my bad poker writing skills. And my bad writing skills in general. I'm 13! I know nothing about writing! Or poker! So hopefully this wasn't a complete waste of your time. Review if you liked/hated this or if you want me to continue this story or do different one-shots. If you want me to do different one-shots, please tell me what you want me to do. Anything is welcome: they do not all have to be Two-Bit centered, but I would prefer if they were. So anyways, bye for now!**


End file.
